warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Greetings, I am a new user to this site. I had questions on whether an idea of mine was canon friendly or not. I noticed on my talk page that the welcoming massage listed you first, and so I decided to message you about this. The idea is that of a "faction" of warp entities accidentally created by Hereteks. The Hereteks used crystals upon their Dark Forgeworld, that were natural conduits for Warp Energy, to harness the power of trapped daemons. In the beginning of the testing stage, when the Daemon was trapped within the crystal it took upon sentience of it's own. These crystalline beings are of the warp in nature, but despise chaos and wish to create order. Feedback and constructive criticism is asked for and welcomed. Thank you. Eye of Anutk (talk) 00:08, February 27, 2014 (UTC) The idea for why they wish to impose Order upon everything is because before the Hereteks accidently created the first of these beings, they placed numerous "safeguards" to stop the daemon from doing as it desired and to keep it from causing chaos. These safeguards were too effective and caused these beings to turn against anything that created Chaos, namely sentient beings. So yes in a way, it is a counter against what created them. Eye of Anutk (talk) 00:35, February 27, 2014 (UTC) The crystals act as conduits for warp power, the daemon is just the power source. Eye of Anutk (talk) 01:45, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I thank your for your assistance and any future assistance you lend unto me. Hopefully your assistance won't be needed. Eye of Anutk (talk) 02:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) These things are far from "good". If anything you could compare them to the C'tan in their methods. These beings, who I've taken to calling Jyalagoa, believe that the idea of order is being able to calm the Immaterium. Which to them can only be done by destroying the source of Chaos, sentient species. The Jyalagoa also aren't "well meaning but misguided" they fully realize what they plan to do will end in the death of countless, they simply don't care. Eye of Anutk (talk) 03:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey I saw that message about not being able to create rules on this site and I've got a slight problem with all that, I've seen a fair few other pages on this wiki dedicated to custom rules and none of them (or mine) really violate the canon or anything to much. Now I get why you don't really allow rule-making (some people like overpowered) but I would really appriciate it if you altered those rules a bit so they're a little less restrictive to users who's custom stuff doesn't break the canon to much. Cheers LordReaperLordReaper (talk) 07:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey I understand were your coming from and I'll remove the article if you want. I still don't really see why you admins can't get together and edit some stuff but i'm not going to fight you. Oi can you remove my block? 4 days and onward feels a little long for offhandedly saying total had his head up his ass.-T42 Sooo am I really going to have to ride out a two year long ban? 01:46, March 5, 2014 (UTC) In fact why is Total an admin anyway? He seems to have this bad history of banning people for no good reason and is basically a cancer on the wiki, why not demote him? I only say this because now his nasty habit of being a bit of a thug has really infirnged on the only internet community I'm apart of, and I really like to write here. Honsitally though if you guys reallly cant go over his head I guess I can write on Tranquility Lane for a while. Please get back to me on this.- T42 Hey Thanks for the help mate. Cheers LordReaperLordReaper (talk) 08:22, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Supah, just saw the NCF attachment to my Invokers article. I can understand the reasoning behind it, even if I think it is a little extreme. I would just like to know the exact canon break I am making here, I understand the no Grey knights successors, even the Exorcists are only suspected and rumoured, but I would like the know the reasoning behind a no Exorcist successor. Would just like the feedback because I dont like the NCF placing a black blot on my page and would happily alter the content to be more canon friendly. Zeph gm (talk) 00:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Changes made Supah, can I have this unsightly blot erased from my baby? lol Zeph gm (talk) 10:51, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey once again i need some help, do you know of any Space Marine painters in which you can paint maximus or iron armour (or anything else crusade/ heresy era) If you do or if you know anyone who does know one please message back Cheers LordReaperLordReaper (talk) 02:42, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Supah your edits! 6,666! all is undone! the seal is broken! Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:53, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Did I not give my reasons? -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:58, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Gates of Fire You are such a spoiler! You mean I can't use the Gates of Fire even though there is absolytely NOTHING about them anywhere? (I've looked - did I miss something?) Look I NEED a chaos threat for Occident Prime - PLEASE!!!!!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:00, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Gates of Fire Okay, I've calmed down. Since there is NOTHING on the Gates of Fire nothing I've written is specific to them so if I just drop the name the connection is broken right? What do you think of 'Hellgates' as a nameKadjah Thoris (talk) 17:07, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Crisis over - except for the revising. I've got to look on the bright side; now I can move Occident Prime closer to Earth to make the threat more important. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:41, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey sorry about the featured article thing, I didn't realise that it was voted on. I don't really know how to get rid of tags but I won't put it on anymore. LordReaper (talk) 01:02, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Cheers I didn't know the category did anything to be honest LordReaper (talk) 01:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Supah I'm about to make an article that has a lot to do with the good ol' Empyran Pantheon, and IDK wether you are still reviewing it so plz let me know whether the Pantheon is NCF or not. 40kfan (talk) 19:00, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Temporary restoration Hey Supah, could you temporarily restore my Hanomian page, or is there another method of viewing it before the grand purge? I had forgotten to catalogue everything in it.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Never mind. It's done. Eh, it happens. I'm converting everything and I need the Hanoma to be part of the new universe I'm building up.Bladiumdragon (talk) 14:27, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey I've been wondering for a while about the "Infobox" for the Space Marines and how some chapters use the shoulder piece of the armour which also shows their chapter badge. How do you do this? Thank you. How about the various chaos armour pictures? Thanks. Ivan the II (talk) 22:51, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Your comment on my chapter Thanks for your advice on my chapter. I am still working on it, and i think i may have worded it a bit wrong when a called in a "renegade chapter". They are not renegade, as in leaving the imperium, but i will explain that in future posts. As for the symbols next to the name, the english is what i will refer to them as, but the symbols are how it is said in the language of their homeworld (japanese). The symbols will not be obnoxious crap i put everywhere in my article, it will only appear on standards and such. Thanks for your help and critisism, i probably needed that. JUST-A-GOOSE (talk) 10:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC)GOOSEJUST-A-GOOSE (talk) 10:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Dude! Supa! I finally did it! Thunder of Heaven! I could use some feedback on it though, it's the first piece of fiction I have written, ever. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:15, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Dark Sisters --- I havent finnished writing it yet, and they join the Inquisition not long after they leave. Garro is never said to have died, so in all fairness he could have been. AmyTheStray (talk) 01:53, May 2, 2014 (UTC) They reformed their former branch, they are their own orginisation that is a part of the greater Inquisition. Hmm, are you ok with assuming major cannon charaters would just fiz out becasue no one says any diferent? AmyTheStray (talk) 02:30, May 2, 2014 (UTC) You do understand that we are writing fan fiction here. It doesn't matter if he is 'gone', in my version of it he is not. Fanon is a type of fan fiction. And wether of not it is either or both, my point still stands. I am not 'hijacking' anything, I am simply giving existing characters a few more lines. I'm not sayin that they are still alive and will cause some amazing galexy changing event. I have them do one more thing, continuing the Sisters of Silance, and then disapear again. As I don't see it fair that they just fade away. Ok? And why is that? AmyTheStray (talk) 04:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) -_- No AmyTheStray (talk) 04:26, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. That many? There are very few of them, they are not even close to the numbers they had during the crusade. I would say there are on average about >200 in each order, with some far less and none with more than 250. So it's really not that unrealistic, seeming that the empire has 'untold billions' of people in it. AmyTheStray (talk) 09:13, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Supah, I had this idea for an article, but the problem is it takes place during the Great Crusade era, and it does not involve any fanon factions but rather a few canon ones. It's not galaxy-changing events, it's really just one batte, but the problem is I'm not sure if it's allowed, involving the Thousand Sons and Iron Warriors Leigons (before they went traitor). Congrats on the promotion, 40kfan (talk) 02:41, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Dumb question I have a question: How do I set an image as the thumbnail that shows up when you search for your chapter? JUST-A-GOOSE (talk) 06:07, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, the premise of the story is about the journey of a Thousand Son named Argel Toth. He is a candidate for the captaincy of the Legion's 10th Fellowship (aka Company), but as part of the traditions of his Legion, he is seconded on to another Legion as part of the trials for said position. The Legion he's seconded on to just happens to be the Iron Warriors, and he becomes a honorary member of their 13th Grand Battalion, fighting alongside the Iron Warriors against the Techno-barbarians that inhabit the Death World of Isis. However, the story is going to be more than just "Space Marines blow stuff up", although their will be a fare share of that. I'm also going to focus our main character a lot, as he is a Thousand Son and therefore thirsts for knowlage, thus he's going to try and learn as much as he can during his little adventure. This opens up a lot of opportunities for backstory and characterization, so it's more constructive than just mindless violence. Let me know what you think. 40kfan (talk) 23:43, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I just published the story. I call it The Hundred-Day Siege. Check it out if you like and feel free to critique it. 40kfan (talk) 03:02, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Aye, he told me this yesterday. I'll bring it up on the blog, and hopefully someone will step up to take the position. -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 20:56, May 6, 2014 (UTC) My Eyes Thank You! I assume I have you to thank for the purple being gone. Maybe silver is duller but it is SO much easier to read!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 18:53, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, how do you make a sandbox page?--40kfan (talk) 16:10, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, fuck, did someone say fuck on a talk page? Fucking terrifying, call the kulturpolizei. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) "Don't be an ass" says the man who arbitrarily revokes the admin rights of another user. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:37, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm not having trouble, I just deleted all the ones I was never going to finish. But thankyou anyway ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 03:23, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chasing shadows Hi R.A.D! It's Zixis, I was thinking about our conversation, and thought if I could join in your RP? I know that you have already started the story, but if there is any chance of me getting in, then that would be awesome! I'm currently working on my character's background, I will add my character's fictional-biography regardless of the outcome. See ya. ZiXIS (talk) 15:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Help needed Hi Supah, I is having a problem with the editing of my page, the newly created Iron Praetorians. And it seems the word font is not as it is, in my view. Could please check to see if its normal fonts. I copy and paste the content from word file to the editing section, and it appears after being published like small font word making it look bad-ish.... Need advice on the font-thing Reinno (talk) 01:32, July 4, 2014 (UTC)Reinno Hey, so I didn't know where to ask this so I'm asking you. How would an "Imperial Navy" faction work out, 'cause I think we have all the W40K factions that are out there except for the Navy and I don't know if that's because of whatever but I thought that having the "Imperial Navy" faction would be pretty cool, just sayin'Ivan the II (talk) 04:18, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi supah, any way I was wondering if me and solomus could start are part of the legacy RP, I was told to take it up with you. Clockwork Tactics (talk) 21:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm confused why I had to ask you but solomus told me too Clockwork Tactics (talk) 23:02, July 15, 2014 (UTC) So there is a catagory for the Navy, but it isn't a part of the faction list on the main page. What I'm suggesting is that the Navy is an actual faction in the Imperium along the the Adeptus Astartes, Army, and Inquisition. Ivan the II (talk) 01:28, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright then.Ivan the II (talk) 01:59, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Blackdamp (talk) 05:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Advice, and you are right, having them in the Expanse will limit their ability to Connect to many Articles. and I will look into those Pages you linked me. It will be nice to get some fresh Ideas for stories, i have been suffering from writers block for nearly a year now. Hello Supah. Well I've got good news and bad news. Good news is that Luc jumped on chat and said the RP can start rolling again! Bad news; he's requested that someone take his place, as he's not going to be as active on the site as he'd like to be since he's starting college soon. I said that I'd be happy to take his place, but thought I should run it by you and Doge. Yours truly, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:31, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I believe I have a good enough grasp of Alexei to write him well enough, so I'll keep Alexei in. Wouldn't want to have Doge scratch all that you guys have written now, would we? :P -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I'd rather the blog remained. Amy can bitch all she wants, she's easily one of the most "No fun around people" I've ever seen. Her point itself is flawed, or, whomever believes that trolling is non-serious flaming is a total fool. I'd rather negotiate this with you in chat, but I'd rather one person doesn't ruin the fun of everyone else, because "muh morals". --Imposter101 (talk) 14:53, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh ye mighty, would you delete this template: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_events before someone gets idea to use it. I tried to make it, but it didn't work as I planned, so there is no use for it. Sorry about that. --Remos talk 12:10, August 20, 2014 (UTC) contribute hello i am new to this fanon page am i allowed to make a page dedicated to my 101st cadian imperial guard page?General patton 101 (talk) 23:53, August 24, 2014 (UTC)patton yeah great and it would need grammer help becuase my grammer sucks and i already had it on warhammer wiki (a different wiki) i heard this wiki was a good place to create made up guardsmne armies , space amarine chapters etc , could i link you to were it is an you can see an see if its good enough within the guide lines to put on this wiki?General patton 101 (talk) 00:57, August 25, 2014 (UTC)patton thanks and heres the link thats awesome thank you!! and maybe my talk page (seems easier in my opinion) and heres the link http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:General_patton_101/101st_cadian sorry if the link was not allowed i might of misread your message, i look forward to your review of my 101st cadian an i have had other people take a look but you seem to know more then anybody and once i have had your review could create an article here on this wiki on my 101st? General patton 101 (talk) 01:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC)patton okay fair enough i will and my plans are for it to be very long and wordy so it wont be finished within a month though but i will fix my mistakes in the process though (sorry if im troubling you)General patton 101 (talk) 02:59, August 25, 2014 (UTC)patton article just to let you know im doing my 101st cadian article today hope you can look at it laterGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC)patton grammer is their anybody to help with my grammer problem for when i set up my article i dont want it deletedGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:58, August 26, 2014 (UTC)patton okay and thanks great and thanks and yoy are awesome and fair enough i look forward to your review!General patton 101 (talk) 02:16, August 27, 2014 (UTC)patton question by the way do you know any warhammer 40k artists?General patton 101 (talk) 03:49, August 27, 2014 (UTC)patton sorry for all the messages grammer thanks and yeah just grammer really an once i have solved my hacker problems i will but starting from scratch wi cant do 5k words is to hard to reproduceGeneral patton 101 (talk) 02:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC)patton help asap hey mate could you contact the admins on the other warhammer 40k page they blocked me over somthing i did not do ask them if they could unblock me , i had a problem of some guy in my school ruining my info and so to help and they probably blocked the internet (we all use the same internet) and they probaably did not block the device so now i cant do anything on that 40k wiki, could you ask the admin to help if you can? id really be happy if you could General patton 101 (talk) 22:07, August 28, 2014 (UTC)patton thanks!! thank you so much man im unblocked now an im sorry to have troubled you with all this an everything, anything i can do to repay you?General patton 101 (talk) 23:21, August 28, 2014 (UTC)patton help x2,sorry sorry to bother you again, if you could ask shas about what to do about the person who messes with my profile info although blocking ip wouldnt help becuase he is from the same school as me an we use the same internet becuase of the school, anyway he can block the device? and again sorry to bother you mate. you are just active an helpful so i ask youGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:59, August 28, 2014 (UTC)patton awesome thanks mate glad you help me with all my questions an sorry if i ask to muchGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC)patton could you maybe go through my 101st cadain with me an help me fix it up? sometime?General patton 101 (talk) 02:57, September 1, 2014 (UTC)patton but this may not work because im at school when im on here an i may not have much time im sure but very different how so?General patton 101 (talk) 22:30, September 1, 2014 (UTC)patton whats a premise? lolGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:30, September 2, 2014 (UTC)patton ohh i see an whats wrong with my idea? i know most guard regiments arnt like this but mine will be the first to be different but still have the same doctrine im sure General patton 101 (talk) 01:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC)patton